The day Katniss asked for help
by xjustkeepwritingx
Summary: Katniss wants to take the next step with Peeta, so she decides to ask Johanna to help her with the issue.


_**Hello.**_

_**This is written just for fun. Hope you enjoy.**_

_**Reviews are welcomed.**_

_**Thanks.**_

* * *

_**The day Katniss asked for help**_

Here I was again having inappropriate thoughts about my boyfriend. I know that a 19 year old girl lusts over her boyfriend, but I'm not an ordinary girl. I'm Katniss Everdeen, known as the Mockingjay. I had gone through so much for such a young person, I never had the time to act my age and be normal. I went to two Hunger Games and fought a war. I lost so many people. But he saved me from myself. My boyfriend. Peeta Mellark. He came back to District Twelve two months after I got back myself and slowly we established a routine of our own. It was a matter of time till I admitted that I was in love with him. I had been for such a long time.

Peeta was someone especial, he was the best thing that ever happened to me. He was my dandelion in the spring. The only person in this world besides Prim that ever brought me any hope. He was my rock. Speaking of rock makes me remember the way he holds me when he thinks I'm sleeping, he's always hard as a rock and I love that I get that reaction out of him. I really can't deal with all the feelings and physical reactions he makes me feel and have. I feel like I'm on fire when we're making out in our bed at night. Yes, we live together. We figured out that neither of us can sleep without each other so we decided it was best to move in together. I moved in to his house, mine was full of ghosts. Buttercup came along with me, he seemed to love Peeta. Well, who didn't love Peeta? It was impossible not to. Back to the naughty thoughts I was having lately, I needed someone I could talk to but there was no one. I would never talk about this with Haymitch, no way, he would mock me for eternity. My mom was out of question too, it would be too awkward, we barely spoke and if I called her to ask something about that I had no idea how she would react and I didn't want her to worry about me. Then I remembered that there was a person that could talk to me. Johanna.

Peeta arrived from the Bakery he reconstructed after war and opened it about six months ago.

"Babe, why are you making a suitcase?" I could hear the fear on his voice. I was so stupid, he thought I finally snapped and was leaving him. I smiled and he came closer to me. I held his hand.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner, but Johanna asked me to spend a week with her on District Seven, and since you're working I thought you wouldn't want to go with me." He couldn't go with me, he was the reason why I was travelling. She promised me to help me with my problem, even thought she laughed at me for being so naïve. Peeta looked serious.

"Is there something wrong with her?" I shook my head.

"I guess she just misses me." He smiled, I wasn't sure if he bought it or was just avoiding a fight.

"Okay, when are you leaving?" I looked down, I wanted to go as soon as possible because I wanted to be back as soon as possible.

"Tomorrow morning, any problem?" he shook his head.

"No babe, I just think it's weird that you're leaving all of a sudden. Are you thinking of l-l-leaving me?" he shuddered and my heart broke. There was no way I was ever leaving my boy with the bread. I would never be able to say it out loud but I hoped he knew that.

"Peeta, I said real remember?" he looked me deep in the eyes, blue meeting gray. Then he smiled and pecked my lips.

"Do you want me to take you to the station tomorrow morning?" I smiled big and nodded. Lately I have been smiling a lot. I guess living with Peeta did that to me. I finally had a home after Prim died.

Next morning I woke up and saw Peeta smiling lying beside me in bed.

"Morning Kat." He said bringing my body closer to his.

"Morning Peeta." I said getting lost in those huge ocean blue eyes of his. We cuddled a bit in bed until it was time for me to get ready and leave. Peeta still looked insecure about my trip I could tell that, but he would be surprised when I was back. He just needed to be patient.

At the train station Peeta held me tight and sighed on my ear before letting me go.

"Have a nice trip Kat. I'll miss you." I smiled at him, oh I would miss him a lot. I wasn't good with words but right at that moment I knew I had to say something important, so I said what I was feeling.

"I love you Peeta." He looked stunned. I giggled, I knew he loved me to say that and me being me only said it a handful of times since I told him real. I left with the image of Peeta smiling at me.

I arrived at District Seven a few hours later and Johanna was at the station waiting for me.

"Brainless! You look damn good, lover boy is doing you good." I rolled my eyes and she hugged me. "I'm just messing with you Katniss, but you indeed are looking way better than the last time I saw you."

"You too Jo, a lot better." She laughed and walked me to her house. It was a small apartment, but it was very cozy. I knew she was a lonely person and that broke my heart. She was one of the strongest people I know, I wouldn't have handled what she had to. I would have lost my mind.

"So, you want to have sex with Peeta?" I blushed deeply, but that was exactly what I wanted.

"I love him." With that answer Jo stared at me shocked.

"We all knew that but I never thought I would have the pleasure to have you admitting it out loud. Does he know how you feel?" I nodded.

"He's my boyfriend, we live together. Of course he knows!" I said annoyed. I wasn't good at speaking my feelings out, let alone the deep serious ones.

"Lover boy really got into you hun? I've never thought I would see you this talkative, han brainless? But jokes aside, I have exactly what you need. Have you already watched porn?" I shook my head. I have heard of it but only Capitol porn that was way too bizarre to turn anyone from other districts on. "I'm not talking about Capitol Freak porn. I'm talking about real porn." I shook my head again. She smirked.

After dinner I was sitting on the couch and Johanna was beside me holding something she told me it's called DVD.

"How far have you and Peeta gone in bed?" I blushed. "C'mon Katniss, spill. You traveled this far to talk about sex so talk!" I looked down. We haven't gone far.

"We kiss and sometimes grind on each other. Just that." She smiled.

"Grind like naked?" I shook my head and she sighed. "Okay, this video I'm about to show you might shock you a bit, but it's better to see it anyway." I nodded, I had no idea what to say.

Suddenly a tall black man appeared on screen along with a girl that kinda looked like me, which annoyed me a bit. I was paying attention to what they were doing to each other. For now it was just like what Peeta and I used to do. Making out. But then the man started to push his hand inside the girl's pants, he touched her and then undressed her. I was more curious about the man's body, after all I was a girl and I had seen myself naked before. When the girl pushed the man's pants and boxers off my jaw dropped. Johanna must have noticed my expression.

"Oh darling, I'm sorry to disappoint you but your Peeta won't be that big. Black guys normally have it bigger than white ones." I nodded, I thanked God for Johanna's information after all a thing like that would never ever fit me. The girl on the movie kneeled down and put the huge guy in her mouth. I found that disgusting. I didn't want to do that with Peeta. After five long minutes of gagging that guy finally entered the poor girl. He probably ripped her out and she seemed to be in pain.

"Jo, that can't be good, she looks like she is in pain!" she laughed at me.

"Oh Katniss, believe me, she is enjoying this." I sighed. Damn, I think Johanna scared me for life with that video of hers, but I gotta confess that in the last 20 minutes I kinda felt something stir inside me when I imagined Peeta doing that to me. Jo noticed the smile on my face and smirked. "You're horny, aren't you?" I blushed deeply and refused to answer, so she knew I was.

During that week she also taught me what I should do to avoid getting pregnant since she knew I didn't want a kid. Finally it was time to go back home. I arrived at the train station and saw Peeta already there waiting for me. I wanted to jump his bones the minute I saw him, he was wearing tight jeans and a white t-shirt. It wasn't anything especial but it was damn sexy. He smiled when he saw me and hugged me tight.

"I missed you so much my love." I pecked his lips. I normally hated public display of affection but I missed him so much that just the thought of waiting for us to get home to kiss him was unbearable. He held my hand and smiled. "How was your week?" I blushed lightly but he noticed it. "What happened?" I smirked.

"When we get home we'll talk."

Getting home I brought Peeta to the bedroom and kissed him passionately. He kissed me back at first but when I ran my hands on his chest getting way too close to the hem of his pants, he broke the kiss.

"Hold on Kat, what's going on?" I looked down. I truly hoped he would follow my lead and not want to talk about it, but he was Peeta, of course he wanted to talk about it.

"Peeta, I went to Johanna's for advice." I looked down again. That would be so damn embarrassing.

"For?" he asked me making me look into his eyes.

"I want to be your woman." I blurted out and he didn't seem to understand at first.

"But you are. You're my girlfriend." I glared at him and his eyes widened up in shock. "Oh! Really? You want to make love to me?" I blushed deep red but nodded, that was what I wanted. "And you went to Johanna? Oh my! What the hell did she teach you during this week?" I suddenly got angry. I hated that everyone thought I was pure, even Peeta.

"Maybe she taught me how to oil my breasts in front of you. I remember you enjoyed watching her do that." He burst out laughing.

"C'mon Kat, I was barely 17 and then a girl was oiling her breasts in front of me, of course I would look. I tried not to but I'm a man after all." I rolled my eyes. "Did she really teach you that? That would be so sexy! You have amazing breasts." I widened my eyes at him, how the hell did he know that? It was his time to blush. "I mean, once I may have seen them while you were sleeping and the shirt was too large." I slapped his arm lightly.

"You pervert!" He laughed and hugged me tight throwing me on bed.

"Calm down baby. So, what did she teach you?" I decided it was time to be bold. After all I was talking to my Peeta.

"She showed me a porn movie. A huuuuuge black guy fucking a small white girl." His eyes widened but then he smirked.

"Did you enjoy it?" I blushed.

"At first I thought it was disgusting and the girl seemed to be in pain but then I got horny and missed you so much." I pouted and he kissed me.

When he got on top of me I could feel how excited he was. I ran my hand on his chest and he guided my hand down, wow, Peeta was showing me a new side of him. He moaned in my ear.

"Show me what you saw on that video that got you horny." His voice was so damn sexy. I nodded and did what he said. At first I guided his hand to the seam of my pants, he had a curious expression on his face but didn't say anything, he let me take control and show him what to do. He ran his fingers on my folds and immediately found my clit, I moaned. "You like that Katniss?" I was feeling so good that I didn't trust myself to speak, so I only nodded. He teased me a bit more and then found my entrance. He pushed a finger inside me and it took me just a few seconds to get used to it, I was so wet. He seemed certain of what he was doing to me, did he do this to someone before? I had to ask.

"P-Peeta, have you ever done this before?" he looked surprised by my question.

"No Kat, but I've seen the kind of movies Johanna showed you last week." He winked and I blushed. I couldn't imagine gentle sweet Peeta watching those aggressive things. "Speaking of them, what happened next on the one you saw?" I looked at his pants.

"I need this off." He smiled and took his pants and boxers off making me face to face to all of him. Johanna was right, Peeta wasn't long like the guy in the movie, but he was just as thicker. I licked my lips involuntary and he smirked.

"I guess you like what you see, don't you?" he asked proud of himself and I just look back at his eyes.

"That won't fit in my mouth." I said more to myself than to him, but of course he heard and brought me to his lap.

"You don't need to do that baby, we can skip that part okay?" I nodded and he brushed his lips to mine. "And then what happened?"

"He fucked her." Peeta ran his hands on my thighs.

"Do you want me to fuck you? We don't need to Kat until you're ready." When I didn't say a thing Peeta chuckled. "I have an idea, can I show you what I saw in the movie I watched?" I wasn't sure that was a good idea, but Peeta would never hurt me so I agreed.

He laid me down and opened my legs exposing myself to him. I was about to ask what the hell he was doing when I felt his tongue on me. It felt good, it really did. Peeta focused on my clit and sucked on it deeply. I couldn't even recognize the noises I was making, there was no way I was crying out loud like that. I grabbed a handful of Peeta's blond hair and tried to bring him even closer to me, which was impossible. I could feel when he laughed, the vibrations it sent was enough to make me undone. I felt something I had never felt in my life. It was delicious.

"The movie you watched was probably better than the one I did." I said with my shaking voice and he laughed lying beside me holding me tight.

"I couldn't agree more." I looked deep into his eyes and all I saw was love. I wanted that man, but I didn't want him to fuck me, I wanted him to love me.

"Peeta, I don't want you to fuck me." He nodded.

"I know Kat, we'll wait." I shook my head.

"No, I want you to make love to me. Tonight." His blue eyes widened.

"Are you sure my love?" I nodded, I was so sure about it. If he went slowly I wanted him. He opened the drawer in our nightstand and took off a condom, how the hell did he have one? I smirked.

"How?" he laughed.

"Haymitch, he gave me a box of those when we moved in together." Damn, I would have to thank him later on for that. I smirked and Peeta came back to bed putting the condom on, then he positioned himself between my legs and I blushed. I could feel him poking me and that made me even wetter.

"Please Peeta, stop teasing." he kissed my lips lightly before speaking.

"It might hurt at first, so please tell me to stop if you want me to." I nodded and then felt his head going inside my virgin walls. It hurt but I didn't ask him to stop. He went slowly noticing my pain. "I love you Katniss, you feel so good inside baby." His sexy voice made me relax a bit and he went on a bit further.

After a while I felt good enough to move along with him. He moaned louder than I expected when my hips met his thrusts.

"Kat, I won't be able to hold any longer, but I don't wanna come without you." He was so cute saying that. I rubbed my clit to help me catching up to him, and soon I did. We came together moaning loud and I couldn't remember a time in my life I was happier.

When we came back from out high Peeta stared at me.

"I wanna make things official Katniss. It's not right for us to share a bed like a man and woman like that." I turned my head to look at him.

"What do you mean? It feels right, doesn't it? We don't need anything else." he shook his head.

"I do." He took a deep breath and held my hands. "Will you marry me?" I was shocked but deep down inside I knew he was already my husband, so what was the problem of making things official, right?

"I'd love to." And I swear his smile was more beautiful than any dandelion I have ever seen.

_**The end.**_


End file.
